eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelaganar
“The Pelaganar? Looks like the illegit offspring of a pre-Rifts Russian ‘Typhoon’-class boomer sub and a NASA crawler-transporter. Neither fish, nor fowl, but one crazy mixed-up robocritter. Damned BIG and dangerous robocritter, though.“ “Congratulations! You’ve just won a cruise! Of course, you’re going as a prisoner, locked in shackles and kept in a dark cell guarded by killer cyborg ladies who will cheerfully slice your arms and legs off if you try to escape or get out to play shuffleboard, and your destination is some unknown alien purgatory where you’ll likely never been seen again, but hey, you said you always wanted to go to exciting and exotic distant lands on a cruise!” “Yes, please, continue to resist. You are chained hand and foot, without weapons, without tools, without protective or even concealing garments of any sort. You are outmassed, outskilled, and outnumbered by any of the guards here, and the ship itself knows where you are at all times. Outside the cells, it is freezing cold, nearly as cold as the ocean that surrounds this vessel. Even if you were to somehow slip your bindings, overpower or evade us, and break out of the cell block and the ship’s hull, you will be under crushing pressure and hostile depths, in the middle of an unknown ocean, hundreds, if not thousands, of miles from shore. Cooperate, and you will be kept warm, fed regularly, and allowed some limited degree of self-mobility. Continue fighting us and I’ll just knock you out and you can make the rest of this trip locked in a somatic restraint frame and under electrostun.” '' ''“So, what are we moving today? Kittani scum? Minions for the mind-sifters to peel? Bioborgs?” “Neither. Not Splugorth this time. Raided some Gene-splicer wannabes. Liberated a number of their involuntary experiments. The Wargoddess wants them taken back to the Tinkers and Healers to see if they can’t be salvaged as NeShemar.” “Wonderful. What sort of experiments are we talking about here?” “Warriors. Supersoldiers. Body-mod and mind-break.” “ESPECIALLY wonderful. I imagine we’re expected to keep them alive in spite of themselves if they go wild?” “They’ll be loaded aboard in bio-stasis. Some of them can’t live without artificial life support until the Tinkers can peel them out and come up with something more elegant. The rest you’ll just have to keep an eye on.” “The people...they get called to the beach, to the sea. The whales come and take them. They go into the sea...and they return changed.” “Now...that’s not something you see every day..” - NuBedford (Old Massachusetts) HarborMaster, watching a Pelaganar coming up (straddling) the municipal boat landing ramp. EcoS-K-112 Pelaganar Transport Warmount aka ‘Dungeonar’, ‘Cetastyx’, ‘Jail Whale’ The DarkWaters Tribe of Rifts Earth is not particularly known for its taking prisoners on their high seas campaigns, but occasionally they do. And once having done so, they find themselves faced with the problems of transporting them away from their active combat units. The DarkWaters were also loathe to even temporarily house them aboard their few combat vessels, where escapees might wreak considerable havoc. However, with greater emphasis growing on taking their anti-Splugorth campaigns to Splugorth-held shores, the Shemarrian Nation needed to take prisoners as intelligence sources, and move liberated slaves, some of whom were not yet vetted as being free of Splugorth influences, or were deranged and a danger to themselves and others. Thus, the DarkWaters turned some of their resources to developing transports specifically for securing and moving living captives. Ironically, they turned to the older design files of the infamous Hoyt Sparks who, during his more manic phase as a NeShemar, designed (or at least sketched out the basics) of a large Warmount-style vessel as a mobile biohazard containment laboratory for his more...ethically-dubious experiments, meant to be stocked with captives.... and which he called a ‘Jail Whale’. The Darkwaters took many of the features of the Jail Whale and modified them with material on stealth submarine technology captured from ARCHIE-3’s extensive files. The salvaging of the ‘Jail Whale’ concept into the more versatile Pelaganar earned it the nickname of ‘bail whale’ among the more snide Tinkers. The Pelaganar was originally meant as a straight-out ‘dumb’ vehicle, but experience with the multi-brained and Awakened EcoS-K-77 Dobharg and a growing number of increasingly larger Warmounts among the Tribes, pushing the limits and understanding of the size allowable for ‘true’ Warmounts, inspired the DarkWater Tinkers to try to build the new vehicle as a Warmount. The use of an Awakened consciousness in the large hull was meant to give the vessel faster responses and greater agility, but the emergence of additional psychic abilities in the Ecotroz essence also gives the Pelaganar an extra sensitivity to its environment. The Pelaganar physically resembles a giant techno-whale with nacelle-mounted treads and powered flukes. In many ways, the Pelanagar resembles a more flattened out Horune Dream Ship, but only superficially. The Pelanagar can swim through the water or crawl along the ocean bottom, and even crawl up on land as an amphibious transport. A forward bow-ramp ‘mouth’ facilitates the loading of cargo and containment modules. The regeneration/self-repair system and powerplants are fed through two ‘mouths’, one a large filter-intake on the top of the submarine, and the other an extendable mandible set on the underside, that can scoop up wreckage or mineral nodules off the bottom. Two giant extendable claws protrude from the forward tread pods, and can be used in excavation or close quarters attacks. Multiple weapons blisters and equipment compartments are fared into the streamlined hull. Internally, the Pelaganar is heavily compartmentalized, with space that can be quickly customized for holding living quarters, containment pods, interrogation facilities and laboratories. Overseeing the security of the vessel is a dedicated Warden AI sub-mind of the Warmount intelligence. In transport versions, those same decks become hangar bays, troop decks, cargo areas, and weapons storage, while the Warden AI becomes the supercargo manager, deck control, or ship’s network overseer. The bridge is a separate section mounted aft and on the dorsal side of the main hull. The main crew compartments are actually part of a smaller warmount body which is carried semi-recessed atop the larger hull. In an emergency, the entire crew section and the Warmount’s main brain and seat of its consciousness can eject and effectively become a smaller separate free-swimming Warmount (sometimes called the ‘Pilot Whale’). Pelaganars are now arguably the largest Awakened Warmounts in the Shemarrian Nation, but their secretive nature and operating environment under the water keeps this distinction from being more widely known. In its original slated purpose as a prisoner transport, the Pelaganar’s mobility both keeps prisoners from the front lines and without a fixed location for possible rescue attempts to zero in on. Being underwater hampers any escape attempts for most air-breathers (and guarantees a fatal end for any vampire trying to break out while the vessel is submerged). The stealth design further masks the vessel’s movements (the Shemarrians know how to track it via special means, but others will be stymied trying to find the craft). Pelaganars are very intelligent for Warmounts, and also possess an unusually high psychic capability, especially with regards to psionic sensory abilities and mental defenses. The former are useful for navigating the dark, monster-infested, oceanic depths, while the latter help protect the high-value cybernetic asset from being psionically compromised (or, in the case of prisoner transports, being mentally hacked from the inside). The whale-like Warmounts are thus often used as mobile psychic sanctuaries or secured command posts. Since its introduction, the Pelaganar has also been adapted as a stealth transport vessel by the DarkWaters’ Deep Watch, and begun appearing in the ranks of other Tribes, starting with the Horrorwoods and Wayfinders, and quickly spreading to the Lost Eclipse. The Radiant Edge fringe tribe is also said to maintain at least two, using them to explore the oceans of contaminated hellworlds, and coordinate rescue efforts from the relative sanctuary of deep water. This increased production and distribution has taken the burden off the DarkWaters as the only source (Pelaganars must be ‘gestated’ in special enormous Assembly Forge domes underwater for five months, restricting rapid mass production), and has streamlined and accelerated further development of the design. Ironically, some of the Tribes that have acquired the Pelaganar have used them in a fashion harkening back to Hoyt Sparks’ original intent. The Lost Eclipse is known to have at least one Pelaganar dedicated as a laboratory for creating new NeShemar (the irony of the Lost Eclipse maintaining a facility similar to the Bedlam labs that spawned them apparently being lost on them). Abilities Originally EShe-SSNTDw-05 Cargo Varies by operational variant, but generally has 300 tons of general cargo storage. The Pelaganar has all the standard submarine systems, plus: Sensor Systems Long Range Sonar Effective range of 100 miles. Magnetic Anomaly Detector Embedded in the forward hull and tail are magnetometers capable of detecting fluctuations in local magnetic fields. Range: 7 miles, and has a 70% chance of detecting submerged vessels (-20%) for nonmetallic objects, and no chance of detecting organics). Also useful for detecting metal ores and other magnetic anomalies. Can detect active rail guns and nuclear fusion containment fields at TWICE that range. Special Systems Water Tanks Onboard tanks can hold 180 tons of fresh water. Water Distillation System 6,000 gallons/day Hardened Circuits Although ALL EShemar constructs are shielded against EMP, the Pelaganar has extra redundancy built in, especially after a particularly powerful captive mutant tried to escape using an electromagnetic blast to cripple surveillance and containment systems. Regeneration This is similar to the systems employed by the EShemar and their smaller Warmounts, but on a grander scale. The Pelaganar has systems that can automatically seal hull breaches and reconnect (or reroute) broken wiring and conduits. These systems repair 1d6x10 MD per hour, and can repair 800 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Stealth Design The Pelaganar take cues from earlier stealth vessels such as the Glashtins, and use a combination of internal insulation, anechoic hull materials, and a low-powered gravitic hydrojet propulsion system to reduce sensor signature. As a result, the ships are effectively invisible to active and passive sonar systems when traveling at speeds under 37 MPH, and are -45% to detection rolls when traveling faster. Distributed Intelligence (Ecotroz-Awakened models only) Because of the demands of round-the-clock travel, the need for Ecotroz-Awakened Shemarrian constructs to occasionally ‘go off-line’ or ‘sleep’ can prove a liability, causing work/travel stoppages. The Pelaganar gets around this by having a distributed intelligence or multiple ‘sub-sparks’ that allow the massive Warmount to work longer without the need for protracted mental rest. HALF the brain-nodes can continue to work on tasks while the other others ‘rest’, then they swap off for the next work period. Note that in this state, the Pelaganar’s combat bonuses and APMs are HALVED; full bonuses are restored when the Pelaganar is fully ‘awake’. Command/Crew/Brain Pod The main consciousness of the Pelaganar and its crew are housed in a special section that is actually a smaller submarine-animal housed in a recess along the top and back of the larger body. This smaller vessel is roughly the size of a T-23 ‘Bottom Feeder’ mini-submarine (See Rifts Underseas); 200 ft long (most of it tail), has 800 MDC main body, can house 10 crew normally, or 35 in a pinch (remember, the Shemarrians don’t need to breath, and can stack themselves like cordwood in an emergency), has three laser turrets, a countermeasures launcher, and can hit speeds of 60 MPH at depths down to 3 miles. This section is sometimes called the ‘Pilot Whale’ or the ‘Brain Sub’. Weapons Systems Blue-Green Lasers 5, both eyes, forward dorsal turret, and two rear dorsal turrets Sonic Cannon (3) Two large bulges in the nose and one in the tail are actually combined sonar/sonic projection nodes. Sonic weapons do HALF damage through light ‘soft’ armors like MDC barding and padded armor. The sonic vibrations can also be used to set up a resonance in hard armor that can stun or disorient living beings. Humans (and those most like them) will find these subsonic vibrations particularly irritating, the barely audible buzzing setting up painful discordance in their eardrums and auditory apparatus. Beings with enhanced hearing are particularly vulnerable to this attack (DOUBLE penalties and duration of effects). Cyborgs and those with baffled hearing implants will NOT be affected by this. Save versus psionic attack (12 or better) or be -1d4 to initiative, HALF all bonuses to strike/parry/dodge, and -1d4 to Maintain Balance for 1d6 melees. Roll under P.E. or fall unconscious for 1d6 melees. Power Armor and EBA-wearers will be more susceptible to the effects of resonance, owing to their close proximity to the materials being affected. The effects are greatly diminished to occupants on a vehicle owing to the many interior structures that serve to dissipate and insulate the sound waves. Heavy Ion Cannon (4) Four heavy ion cannons, mounted 2 main body, one on top of each forward tread-pod. Fin Ion Cannons (6) Three light projectors on each fin, what look like bumps on the long fins of the whale-warmount are really embedded ion projectors. Sea-Air Torpedoes A knockoff of Kittani nautical weaponry. The Pelaganar has five banks of tubes (2 in the Speed of the missiles wnderwater is400 MPH, while in air. Mach 3. Additional reloads can be carried as cargo (12 torpedoes per ton) and reloaded in 30 minutes. Bonuses (Torpedo) Because of the torpedoes’ higher speed and advanced targeting systems, the Sea Fire doesn’t suffer the same range and accuracy penalties as conventional torpedoes. The Sea Fire has a +1 to strike, and a +3 to strike within 3,000 ft of the target. (Missile) Not quite as accurate as a dedicated anti-shipping missile, but more powerful. +3 to strike Water Jets (2) Both the fluke thrusters and a maneuvering hydrojet in the nose can act as powerful water cannon. These can be used on the surface to put out shore and ship fires, push floating objects, or sweep decks of personnel. Underwater, they can be used to thrust underwater attackers away. A favorite sport of crews in more peaceful times is to ‘surf’ the bow jet, riding it aloft. At ranges of 300 ft or less, humanoid-sized beings (7 ft or smaller) will have an 98% chance of being knocked over and pushed 1d6x10 ft by the water blast, as well as a 75% chance of being stunned or knocked out. Creatures and bots weighing over a ton, or standing 8-24 ft, will only have a 50% chance of being knocked over, and only a 25% chance of being stunned. Creatures and 'bots taller than 25 ft, will be unaffected. Underwater, the thrusters will throw human-sized targets/swimmers back 5d6 ft with a 50% chance of stun/knockout. Creatures and vessels weighing over a ton, will only have a 40% chance of being knocked away, and only a 15% chance of being stunned. Creatures and vessels over 5 tons in displacement will be unaffected. Can be fired once per melee, but can pan the stream along a target, sluicing down multiple targets. Countermeasure Launchers (4) The Pelaganar mounts four banks of countermeasure launch tubes, one in each rear tread pod, and two in the dorsal fins. Each holds 12 pods (total of 48). Sonic Scramblers (“Screamers”) Screamers are specialized one-use munitions that when fired, broadcast a massive burst of noise across all audio/sonic frequencies, with the intended effect of destroying acoustic target (sonar) locks, and allowing the sub to escape opponents using sonar to detect or track them. -60% to track the sub via sonar while the Screamer is in effect, while sonar-guided weapons are -10 to strike, plus acoustic-homing weapons will break target lock to attack the decoy. Screamers also have the effect of stunning dolphins, whales, and other creatures using natural sonar and echo location. These creatures are disoriented/stunned for 1d4 melees. A typical screamer will last 1d4 melees until it burns out or is destroyed. Screamers can also be fused to ignite/activate anywhere up to a minute (4 melees) after deployment. Note: Screamers will affect the user’s own sonar systems. Range: 6,000 ft Deep Flares Deep Flares are fast-burning underwater illumination sources used as distractions in deep sea operations. Though fairly useless as weapons, Deep Flares are effective at night and against deep-sea creatures sensitive to bright light. Deep Flares will blind surprised targets for 1d4 melees (half all combat bonuses and skill rolls while trying to overcome temporary blindness). Useless against targets using sonar, or without eyes. Range: 1,000 ft Damage: 1d4 MD if it scores a direct hit on a target; Otherwise, no damage, aside from possible flash disorientation. Area of effect: 100 ft area in diameter (suspended silt/debris in the water may limit this). Electrified Hull Like an enormous electric eel, the Pelaganar can electrify its skin to discourage boarders, divers, and entangling tentacles. Shemarrian crew and passengers will immediately know when the Pelaganar is about to activate this defense, allowing them to get clear of the outer hull skinning. Claws (2) In addition to razor-edged fins and powerful flukes that can be used in melee attack, the Pelaganar is notable in having two massive claws housed in the forward tread pods. These claws are typically used for excavating the ocean bottom, or assisting in pulling the giant warmount up onto shore, but they are, of course, handy for tearing the bottoms out of ship hulls, as more than a few Horune pirates have discovered to their dismay. Optional Scuttling Charges The EShemar don’t like to talk about it, but it’s rumored that many Pelaganar, especially prison-barges, lab-carriers, and those operating close to Splugorth waters, carry powerful internal scuttling charges that destroy the vessel-warmount to keep its secrets from being captured. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a midlevel Ecotroz sentience. Pelaganars are VERY intelligent for Warmounts and are arguably low-sapients equivalent to a human low-savant. They actually have several brains that allow them to keep functioning around the clock without sleep, each ‘brain’-node cycling out of activity in turn to give each a chance to rest. The Pelaganar has a whale-like mentality; steadfast and stoic, but aggressive if provoked. Pelaganars have come to develop a particular hatred of Kittani War Shark submarines, seeing them as natural enemies (a trait they share with the surface-based Dobharg warmounts, their closest ‘relatives’). Horune Whaleships are also seen as blood enemies. They’re not terribly fond of giant squid or horned demon-fish either. Complicating the issue of intelligence is the fact that some EShemar and NeShemar have their intelligences Transferred into Pelaganar bodies (technically making them another form of Elite). These uber-Upgrades retain the ‘caretaker’ AIs, so the transplanted personas aren’t overwhelmed by the multitasking necessary to keep the giant vessels working. Typically has the following: * Basic Math 98% * Read Sensory Instruments 98% * Navigation: Land and Water 94% * Radio: Basic 98% * Detect Ambush 60% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Tailing 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Electronic/Sonar Countermeasures 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Underwater Navigation 70% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Science: Ocean Geographic Surveying 40% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Wilderness: Undersea & Sea Survival 94% * Wilderness: Track and hunt Sea Animals 80%/70% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Pelaganar intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Undersea Salvage, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat While combat isn't their first role, Pelaganars are very capable of defending themselves. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Pelaganar an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8; the Pelaganar has an IQ of 15), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion(but also remember that the Pelaganar and other large Warmounts utilize multiple sub-minds to take over functions for continuous operation). Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and NEW BUILT EShemar constructs are immune to this) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics Has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to proficiency, but TRIPLE the range. * Sixth Sense * See Aura * Presence Sense * Mind Block Auto-Defense Pelaganar also have the following psionic abilities that DO require and expend ISP: * Group Mind Block (22) * Empathic Transmission (6) * Mask ISP & Psionics (7) * Mask PPE (4) The Pelaganar has an ISP reserve of 2d8x10 , and saves as a Major Psychic. Variants The Pelaganar has many different internal configurations: EcoS-K-112 (Incarx) (aka ‘Incararex’) The original prison transport configuration. This fitout arguably has as many weapons facing IN as out, in order to control and contain dangerous prisoners, most of whom are kept in bio-stasis or at least a reduced state of consciousness. Depending on the inmates carried and the required security, penal carriers can vary in capacity. In general, though, a set-up for human-sized prisoners kept in single-occupancy ‘free range’ cells with bunk and sink/toilet allows for 120 inmates to be held, 240 in ‘sleep cells’, or 500 in bio-stasis confinement. Internal security measures consist primarily of thick bulkheads, autoseal doors, foam-steel sprayers, antipersonnel gas vents, and deployable weapons turrets fitted with neural disruptors, EM shockers, or capture foam projectors, though more lethal measures, such as energy guns, concussion grenade launchers, electrified barriers and paneling, and thermite-lined cells are also available for extra-dangerous prisoners. Rifts-style vampires can be literally flushed with the opening of sea roosters, flooding their confinement areas. Specialized containment systems include forcefield cages, ‘null cages’ (PPE-blanked and psionically-shielded), and TW containment fields (such as containment wards, Forcebonds, Life Drain and Desiccate the Supernatural), depending on the sort of prisoners being transported. Warden AI (Special) Penal Pelaganars have a separate dual Warden AI system, part of which is a tireless unAwakened robotic AI, and the other a psychically-sensitive Ecotroz essence. Programming (both) * Find Contraband 80% * Detect Concealment 80% * Surveillance Systems 90% * Cryptography 90% (useful for deciphering any coded communications between prisoners) * Streetwise 60% * Intelligence 95% * Paramedic (meant to remotely diagnose a prisoner’s ‘sudden illness’) 90% * TV/Video 90% * Optic Systems 90% * Electronic Countermeasures 65% Psionic Abilities Ecotroz Equal to 8th Level * Sixth Sense (2) * See Aura (6) * See the Invisible (4) * Sense Magic (3) * Presence Sense (4) * Telepathy (4) * Empathy (4) The Ecotroz-Warden AI has an ISP reserve of 2d4x10 , and saves as a Major Psychic. EcoS-K-112© Cargo Transport. Can carry 9,000 tons of palletized cargo. EcoS-K-112 (AHKW) (aka ‘Kruppwerken’, ‘Werkenwhale’) Assembly Forge Carrier meant as an oceanic logistical support tender. The AHKW can produce spare parts for Shemar, EShemar, and Warmounts, as well as produce armor, small arms, and ammunition. Typically the onboard nanofactories can produce 500 MDC of armor plating, 200 high explosive (OR 120 incendiary/ acid OR 40 malnano) grenades/shells/limpet mines, 100 mini-torpedoes, 250 conventional rifles, 50 energy pistols, 25 energy rifles, 10 rail-rifles, or 5,000 rounds of solid rail gun ammunition per hour, if properly fed with the right materials. EcoS-K-112 (LHD) Assault Transport. This variant carries a combined marine infantry and warmount troop contingent; can carry two cavalry companies (320 warriors and warmounts) or a 640-strong infantry battalion. Purely EShemarrian troop formations require less elbow room, since they can park and lock themselves in place, while communicating and simming via radio or hardlink. Mixed EShemar and NeShemar formations will generally be 20-30% smaller to allow for more open room for exercise, eating, socializing, and other support activities. EcoS-K-112 (LHDA) Aerial Assault Transport This variant carries a contingent of aerial attack drones, such as the Shyger, Cyvern, Airquid, or Xidras Aerospace Combat Drone, launching them from dorsal hatches. Up to 500 of these drones (all of one type, or a mixed contingent) can be carried and deployed. Also carries a support staff of 40 Tinkers/Techs to repair and maintain the drones. EcoS-K-112 (LPKRP) Aquatic Drone Carrier This can be considered a larger version of the Stormapod warmount, as the variant contains the facilities to manufacture, maintain, and deploy hordes of submarine e-animals. Drone Bays The EcoS-K-112 (LPKRP) can hold and deploy 30,000 small drones like the ‘Robofin’, 60,000 mines, or 7,000 larger drones like the ‘Sharkus’. Drone Assembly The onboard manufactory can produce EcoS-DUW01 and EcoS-DUW02 drones (or can be programmed to produce other, similar ‘bots) from scratch. Typical rate of assembly: * EcoS-DUW01 ‘Robofin’ --- Up to 1,000 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 1 MD or 200 SDC of consumed materials to produce 8 drones. * EcoS-DUW02 ‘Grabby’ --- Up to 200 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 20 MD of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * Eco-KRP20/ EcoS-KRPXUW2007 Teuthy --- Up to 10 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 45 MDC of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * EcoS-KaSSc-01/KRP-26 Darkeel --- Up to 10 can be produced every two hours. Typically it takes about 90 MDC of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * EcoS-DUW03 ‘Sharkus’ --- Up to 10 can be produced every two hours. Typically it takes about 65 MDC of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * EcoS-DUW04 ‘Robopus’ ---- Up to 40 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 40 MDC of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * EcoS-DUWAK01 --- Up to 40 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 25 MDC of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * EcoS-DEXUW01 ’Squidpedo’ --- Up to 200 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 12 MDC of consumed materials to produce 1 drone. * EcoS-DEXUW02 -- ’Starfish Mine’ --- Up to 500 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 3 MD or 600 SDC of consumed materials to produce 5 drones. * EcoS-DEXUW03 -- ’Jelly Mine’ --- Up to 1,200 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 1 MD or 200 SDC of consumed materials to produce 10 drones. * EcoS-DEXUW04 -- ’Sailor Mine’ --- Up to 1,200 can be produced an hour. Typically it takes about 1 MD or 200 SDC of consumed materials to produce 10 drones. If not producing drones, the nanofactory has a secondary role of producing ammunition; it can produce 50 high explosive (OR 30 incendiary/ acid OR 5 malnano) grenades/shells/limpet mines, 25 mini-torpedoes, or 100 rounds of solid rail gun ammunition per hour, if properly fed with the right materials. EcoS-K-112 (SSBN) Dedicated attack variant, with the cargo space taken up by additional armaments. The EcoS-K-112 (SSBN) variant can be considered the equivalent of a pre-Rifts ‘boomer’ missile submarine, but the Orbital Quarantine and high atmosphere dimensional turbulence prevent the effective use of sub-orbital ballistic missiles, so the Peleganar carries cruise missile-style weapons for long range bombardment. It is rumored that the DarkWaters have several warmounts of this variant carrying nuclear or antimatter weaponry within range of key cities on Atlantis as a deterrent or ‘all out’ attack option. Heavy Torpedo Tubes (6) These can also launch cruise missiles. Heavy Missile Launchers (2) These are cruise missile-style launch tubes in the upper part of the hull. Each has 6 tubes feeding from a central magazine. The DarkWaters in particular have been working to develop advanced long range/cruise missiles with stealth capabilities and more destructive strategic warheads, followed by the Wayfinders, who have been busy developing more powerful TW weapons for the purpose. Currently the magazines carry standard LRMs or cruise missiles. KOASSM-01 This is the designation given to either captured examples of Kittani Long Range Rocket Torpedoes (aka Kruze Missiles), or Shemarrian copies of them. The EcoS-K-112 (SSBN)‘s tubes can accommodate them, and the EShemar sometimes use them in ‘false flag’ missions to attack would-be allies of the Splugorth. The EShemar especially favor captured stocks of original weapons for this purpose, since forensic or even psychic readings on any remains of the missiles will reveal them to be Kittani in origin. They take up as much space as a regular LRM. * MDC: 75 * Range: (Underwater) 500 miles, (Air) 1,800 miles * Speed: (Underwater) 200 MPH, (Air) Mach 3 * Damage: (High Explosive) 4d6x10 MD to 40 ft blast radius ’Starka’ Stalker Missiles These weapons originated as adaptations of the Kittani Long Range Rocket Torpedoes (aka Kruze Missiles), but instead have evolved into the next generation of EShemar surface attack cruise weapons. The original KOASSM-01 configuration has been modified with more maneuverability, superior onboard AI for navigation underwater and programmable attack plans; as it would take a weapon over two hours to reach its target at maximum underwater range, these weapons are programmed to be SMART in evading countermeasures. They can also be fitted with modular weapons payloads, up to 1,000 lb conventional warheads (although this will reduce their range) or specialized warheads. * MDC: 75 * Range: (Underwater) 500 miles, (Air) 1,800 miles * Speed: (Underwater) 200 MPH, (Air) Mach 3 * Damage: (High Explosive) 4d6x10 MD to 40 ft blast radius, (Heavy Explosive) 1d4x100 MD to 70 ft blast radius, but reduce missile range to 300 miles. More specialized warheads, such as those used in the HRL-54 Pall Bringer, are also available. Strategic nuclear payloads, starting with 200 kt weapons, are suspected of existing in the DarkWaters’ arsenal, but the EShemar neither confirm nor deny this. * Rate of Fire: Volleys of 1-6 per launcher * Payload: 36 can be carried Bonuses: Starkas are +5 to strike, and +3 to evade enemy countermeasure fire. They are also -15% on countermeasure rolls to decoy. Notes: Starkas have a 24 hour battery life, meaning they can stop, land, and sit on the ocean bottom (landing on dry land is effectively a crash) to evade detection, or sit until a prime target appears, then re-light their engines and make a submerged attack, or pop up for an aerial attack. If not triggered, they can be programmed to self-destruct as a safety measure. EcoS-K-112 (SSN-EX) (aka ‘Snex’) Energy attack variant, mounting a large narwhal-like horn that is really a powerful Particle Wave Cannon, copied off Naut’Yll Red Trident submarines. The use of this weapon is deliberately intended to distract the Splugorth from the REAL range of DarkWater operations, by appearing to be attacks by the Naut’Yll. The SSN-EX also has the armaments of the EcoS-K-112(SSBN). Particle Wave Cannon MDC of Horn: 400 EcoS-K-112 (DSV) Experimental deep-diver, with a depth tolerance estimated at 6 miles. EcoS-K-112Wf Wayfinder Technowizardry-augmented version, powered by TW PPE power matrix systems. It can travel 25% faster on an underwater leyline, and has the following TW features: PPE Capacity 400 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 20 PPE per hour, 60 PPE/hour at a leyline, 120 PPE/hour on a nexus PPE sensors Detects the presence of high (20+) PPE concentrations, active magic, and ley lines in a 1,000 ft radius. Spells * Super-Stealth (Invisibility: Superior) 3 minutes per 20 PPE. * Chameleon Cloak. Useful for parking against a reef or other surface. One hour per 5 PPE (24 hours for 60 PPE). * Protective Energy Field - 50 MDC and 10 minutes’ duration for 10 PPE. * Communicate with Sea Creature - 20 minutes per 5 PPE. * Impervious to Ocean Depths (2 hours per 40 PPE pumped into the system) * Sound Sponge (Affects a 240 ft wide area centered on the sub; 1 hour per 20 PPE.) EcoS-K-112Wf2 (aka ‘Stormbringer’) More advanced Wayfinder Technowizardry-augmented version, with a larger and more powerful TW powerplant and more advanced TW weaponry. The can be distinguished from its earlier cousin-model by the large crystalline horn at the front, in imitation of the benign Horned Whales. In addition to all of the features of the EcoS-K-112Wf, the EcoS-K-112Wf2 has the following: Dual PPE Generators The EcoS-K-112Wf2 carries TWO PPE generators, one a 400 PPE capacity type, and the other a larger 600 PPE-rating. PPE Capacity 400 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 20 PPE per hour, 60 PPE/hour at a leyline, 120 PPE/hour on a nexus PPE Capacity 600 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 20 PPE per hour, 60 PPE/hour at a leyline, 120 PPE/hour on a nexus Water Wall 500 ft range, 75 ft tall, 150 ft long, stops SDC/MDC projectiles and energy blasts, while lasers and large missiles are -5 to strike through it. Striking a Water Wall does 1d6x10 respective SDC/MDC damage, and slows craft down 30% for the SDC wall, 50% for the MDC wall. 15 minutes duration, 5 PPE/SDC wall, 13 PPE/ MDC wall. Hurricane 1,000 ft range. 120 ft area, 100-150 mph winds, and 30 ft high waves. Does 3d6x10 MD per melee to large structures, and 1d6 MD to anyone caught out in the open. Effects last 15 minutes. 25 PPE. Whirlpool 1,000 ft range. 120 ft wide, lasts 15 minutes, and does 1d4x10 MD to anything caught in its center, 2d6x10 MD per melee to large ships, and 1d6x100 MD to them if they get submerged or if the whirlpool ‘breaks the ship’s back’. 20 PPE. Tidal Wave 6,000 ft casting range, 150 ft high/3,000 ft wide, can reach 450 ft inland, 4d6x10 MD on impact, 75% chance of capsizing ships, 15 melees, 40 PPE. Summon Storms 15 mile area, 7.5 hour duration, 50 PPE. Calm Waters 15 mile radius, 15 hours, 50 PPE. EcoS-K-112Brg ’MobyDeth’ (aka ‘Melville’) This is a Pelaganar with a transplanted Sperm Whale brain as its directing intelligence. The brain donor was a former captive of the Horune, who were experimenting on the hapless cetacean to see if they could create a larger version of their Dolphin Combat Drones. Instead, when the whale was liberated during a DarkWater raid, the terminally-maimed and psychologically scarred cetacean requested another chance to strike back at its former tormentors. With a Pelaganar as his new body, and a crew of other former Horune victims, ‘Melville’ has become a terror upon the Horune, hunting them at sea and on the shore. SSNTDw-05 This is the original proposed ‘dumb’ submarine vehicle configuration. The DarkWaters built several when they realized that non-Awakened Peleganars lacked trace PPE fields, allowing them to appear as cold and dead to PPE-sensitive lifeforms and sensors. SSNTDw-05s are unAwakened and rely strictly on non-self-aware computers to operate. The SSNTDw-05 has the advantage that it can be constructed using somewhat less sophisticated means, and there is the option of later Awakening, but the newly-Awakened SSN will have the Banishment vulnerability listed above. Category:Pelaganar Category:Warmount Category:Aquatic Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Variants Category:Psionic Powers Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:Drone